


“Please”

by lastcrazyhorn



Series: Unexpected Desire [1]
Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcrazyhorn/pseuds/lastcrazyhorn
Summary: George has an unexpected request.
Relationships: Tom Barnaby/George Bullard
Series: Unexpected Desire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Midsomer_Melee





	“Please”

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t believe I’m the first one to write in this pairing!

“Tom.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Can I ask you something of a serious nature?”  
  
Tom looked up from his book and leveled George with an intense stare.  
  
“‘Course you can.”  
  
George rubbed his chin with the palm of his hand, and crossed the room to sit down on the couch next to Tom.  
  
“This isn’t something to laugh at, and I’m quite serious.”  
  
He put his hand out and touched his fingertips to Tom’s cheek.  
  
Tom took a deep breath in surprise.  
  
“Tell me,” He said bravely, not breaking eye contact.  
  
“Supposing I told you that I wanted to kiss you,” George said softly. “Would you let me?”  
  
George watched as Tom licked his lips, brow furrowed in thought.  
  
“But why?” Tom whispered.  
  
“Because I want to. I’ve wanted to for such a long time.”  
  
George put his hand around the back of Tom’s head and pulled him in closer. He smelled of tea and scotch and just a hint of winter’s icy wind.  
  
There was no resistance as their lips met. It was gentle and chaste and George’s heart felt like it would burst if he didn’t get more.  
  
“George,” Tom murmured, cheeks pink.  
  
One of his hands hesitantly found its way to George’s shoulder, clearly uncertain of its welcome.  
  
“Please, may I kiss you?” George asked, kissing Tom again.  
  
“Please.”  
  
Kiss.  
  
“Please.”


End file.
